1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fat composition which has a specific composition, and a whippable oil in water (o/w) emulsion prepared by using the fat composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of laurin fats, such as coconut oil and palm kernel oil, and hydrogenated products thereof have been used in whippable creams, such as whipping cream. Cream prepared by using these fats, solely or with natural fresh cream, has been used for cake icing and the like. Many of them have superior qualities in their physical properties to natural fresh cream, such as excellent melting properties in mouth, freshness and cold feeling, but there are still various points to be improved. A particular problem in a whipped cream is its poor heat resistance. Especially in summer, the whipped cream causes deformation and syneresis, when used to decorate cake or the like. Laurin fats, especially coconut oil, contains only a small amount of long-chain unsaturated fatty acids, such as oleic acid and linoleic acid. Therefore, their heat resistance are not so improved ever when extremely hydrogenated. In addition, there is a method to give heat resistance to laurin fats by adding a high melting point fraction of liquid oils or extremely hydrogenated oils to the laurin fats, but it is known that this method deteriorates melting properties of cream in mouth.
Though a trial has been performed to obtain a hardstock fat of margarine by introducing long-chain fatty acids to laurin fat (EP 0170431), no trial has been done to improve melting properties in mouth and heat resistance of a whippable cream.